johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
The Return of Johnny Super Smarty Pants
The Return of Johnny Super Smarty Pants is the second part of 75th episode and the 150th episode over all. Summary The super smarty pants returns to Johnny and it helps him become the smartest kid in school but worried after Johnny is smarter than them, the Test girls try different methods to remove the pants off of Johnny. Plot An Eskimo is picking away at a small glacier near the North Pole when he discovers a metal tube. Upon opening the tube, the Eskimo screams as the Super Smarty Pants jump out of the tube. The pants forces itself onto the Eskimo and takes control of the Eskimos mind. The Eskimo proceeds to take the pants to Porkbelly. Upon arriving at Johnny's house, the pants kick the Eskimo away and then climb into Johnny's room through an open window and then take control of Johnny. The scene changes to Susan, Mary and Dukey walking into the lab in the morning only to discover Johnny using the girl's sewing machine. Johnny tells them he now has a genius brain and plan now. Susan asks Johnny how did he got smarter. Johnny reveals he is wearing the Super Smarty Pants and the girls and Dukey gasp in fear. Johnny then puts on the shirt he was working on. Upon putting on the shirt, Johnny's head instantly increases in size. Johnny leaves while saying he will achieve his goal of gaining super duper smarts. Later in the day at Porkbelly middle school, Johnny answers a question right which surprises his teacher. The teacher decides to quickly ask Johnny a bunch of questions. After thinking for a second, Johnny answers the questions as fast as he was asked them and in the order that they were asked. Mr. Teacherman says Johnny is too smart to be at the middle school and Johnny is transferred to Susan and Mary's college. After Johnny answers a hard question that even Susan and Mary couldn't answer, Professor Slopsink throws the girls books to the back of the class and gives Johnny their front seats. Later, Susan and Mary try to impress a group of scientists with a rocket. After the rocket is launched, johnny destroys it with a laser. The scientists are impressed by Johnny's laser and one of them gives him a first place blue ribbon. The pants and Johnny then high five each other. At the world super scientists convention, Johnny reveals that he has created a flying pig. The girls and Dukey decide it's time to get the pants off of Johnny. Their first attempt to get the pants off of Johnny involves Dukey spraying him with a water gun. Johnny and the pants counter with a bigger water gun that blasts Dukey at a tree. The girls and Dukey then try to use vacuum-like invention to suck the pants off of Johnny. Susan, Mary and Dukey start chasing him and Johnny jumps over a fence. The pants lift part of the fence and Johnny opens a crate of bowling balls. The vacuum invention sucks up the bowling balls and ends up exploding from filling up with too many balls.. Then they try to destroy the pants with a fabric destroying ray. Just before Mary fires the weapon, Johnny activates an invention that shields him and the pants. The blast from the weapon bounces off the shield and ends up hitting Dukey, destroying most of his fur. Their next plan is to shrink the pants with the wash and dry cycle they added to the pool. Dukey tries to push Johnny into it, but Johnny dodges Dukey and Dukey falls in it instead. Johnny activates the wash and dry cycle with Dukey in the pool. After the cycle finishes, Dukey looks like a puff ball and he walks past the girls and tells them not to say anything. The girls try to suggest another plan but Dukey says no because he is too hurt from the previous failed attempts to get the pants off Johnny. The girls say they can't live with Johnny being smarter than them. After Dukey says he wants his old Johnny back, Susan gets an idea. Susan uses special binoculars that reveals that there is still a small part of Johnny's brain that he is in control of. Susan and Mary encourage Dukey to try and remind Johnny of fun times he and Dukey have had together. Dukey walks up to Johnny, who is working on a small rocket, and says he just wants to talk. Dukey starts to emotionally remind Johnny of previous adventures they have had. As Johnny listens to Dukey, his head starts to shrink and he regains control of himself. Johnny, claiming that he missed Dukey too ,rips off the Super Smarty Pants and the shirt and says he is free. The pants and the shirt start to attack Dukey. Susan tells Johnny to free Dukey from the Super Smarty Suit so she and Mary can suck the suit into their invention. Johnny lunges at Dukey and frees him from the suit. The suit tries to attack Johnny and Dukey but Susan and Mary suck the suit into their invention and Johnny and the girls taunt the pants after it is contained. Johnny (back in his own clothes) carries the container with the super smarty suit inside of it and puts the container into the small rocket that he made earlier. Johnny uses a remote control to launch the rocket, sending the rocket and the Super Smarty Pants to the moon. The girls, Johnny and Dukey all smile at each other, believing they won, but they notice the flying pig from earlier flying over their heads. The Super Smarty Pants stares at the earth when it notices a space ship landing on the moon. The pants jump to the space ship and proceeds to attack the astronaut inside. The scene moves to the stars and the words "The End....or is it?" appear. Characters * Johnny * Dukey * Susan * Mary * Super Smarty Pants * Mr. Henry Teacherman * Professor Slopsink (cameo) Trivia *The ending where the Super-Smarty Pants attacks a spaceman landing on the moon said the words, "The End....or is it?", this might be the start of a new arc. * Susan references the events of "Johnny's Super Smarty Pants" in the beginning while Dukey references the events of "Johnny to the Center of the Earth", "Johnny Gets Mooned", "Bathtime for Johnny", "Li'l Johnny", "Johnny's Turbo Toy Force", "When Johnny Comes Marching Home" and "Princess Johnny" in the climax. Clips referencing the episodes were also seen: however, they were remade clips rather than original clips from the actual episodes. * Dukey breaks the fourth wall mentioning how he's been with Johnny for years, but surprisingly they haven't aged very much. * The water gun Johnny uses on Dukey appears to be one of the ones used by the boy borgs in "Johnny vs. Super Soaking Cyborgs". * The references the Super Smarty Pants make to love in this episode while controlling Johnny shows that the pants still have a crush on him. * Just like "Johnny's Super Smarty Pants" this episode has a cliffhanger ending. Goofs * When Dukey mentioned the events of "Bathtime for Johnny" , he stated Johnny didn't bathe for a week; in the episode itself, he said Johnny didn't bathe for 5 weeks. Quotes Gallery 064.PNG 2997.PNG 3322.PNG C 1359228313311 Dukey furless.png 3331.PNG Supersmartypants.jpg 012.PNG 3068.PNG 3799.PNG 009.PNG 3801.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Incomplete pages Category:Images Requested Category:Super Stubs Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Stubs Category:Vhs Category:DVD